Nothing but Memories and Dirt
by The Original Horcrux
Summary: After a tradgedy strikes the Weasley family Rose finds herself in a clearing in the forbidden forest. **Written for alohamora080's "True Colours" competition**


**Written for alohamora080's "True Colours" competition, the colour I got was Black, which represents death, earth and/or stability. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

Nothing but Memories and Dirt

I run, terrified from the castle and into the shade of the forbidden forest, ignoring Hagrid's shout of warning. I run through the trees, paying no attention to the brambles that snag on my robes, ripping through them viciously. I run until I reach my favourite spot; a secluded clearing with little bits of sunlight drizzling through the leaves on the trees above. I dump my bag at the base of an old oak and slump in the dirt, letting the moist soil slide through my fingers as sobs start to rack my body.

This is my special place, I come here whenever I feel sad, lonely or upset, which is increasingly often nowadays, ever since Grandma Molly died. Everything went downhill from there. My grades, my ability to maintain a good friendship and even my ability to duel, which is why I'm terrified now, Slytherins not liking me and all, I never know when I'm going to be attacked again.

My fingers run over the healing scars from my last attack which makes goose pimples rise all over my body as I remember back to that awful winters morning, the crisp morning air and damp earth, threatening to suck me in.

The soil gives me solace, reassures me that I may be lonely, but I'm not alone. It feels strangely pleasant in my hands as I lift it off the ground and let it fall back through my fingers. I breathe in the smell of it as a butterfly flutters around my head. If only I could stay here forever. Lying in the dirt, watching the birds fly overhead and breathe in the soft scent of nature. I feel connected with it ever since we lowered Grandma Molly into the earth at her funeral two weeks ago, I feel like she's here with me when I'm touching the earth. I feel like when I'm lying in the soil it sends a message to me, telling me that it's looking after Grandma Molly.

I hear a twig snap behind me and whirl around, drawing my wand from my robes with a shaky hand. A figure steps out of the bushes with his hands up and I relax immediately. It's my brother, Hugo. I drop my wand to my side and collapse back onto my knees, my fingers slipping back into the dirt.

"Rose?" Hugo says softly walking over and kneeling beside me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright?" sometimes I forget that he's only thirteen. He acts so much older and more mature.

"How did you know I was here?" I ask, ignoring his question. He laughs

"Rose, we're so much alike, we both like being in a secluded place when we're angry and I knew when Albus told me that you'd run out of charms that you'd be here."

I'm silent for a minute as I contemplate the statement. It's true that Hugo and I are very alike. In more ways than you think possible, we chew the same way for example. It's also true that we both like being in a secluded place when we're angry. But I'm not angry.

"I'm not angry Hugo" I say. He turns his head to look at me and sees the tears glistening on my face and the smile drops from his.

"What's wrong then?" Hugo asks, worry lacing every word. I hesitate before I realise that Hugo is going through the same thing, he's just choosing to be stronger than me.

"I miss her so much" I say, trying to stop myself from breaking into sobs again. Hugo rubs my shoulders comfortingly.

"So do I," He says "but we know that she's cooking up a storm for all the dead people." He laughs. I try to bring myself to at least giggle, but I can't. Even though I know Hugo is trying to cheer me up I can't even bring a smile to my face. "Go on Rosie" he says, punching my shoulder good naturedly "Grandma Molly wouldn't want you to keep being sad, she'd want you to keep living life to the full."

I feel an overwhelming surge of hate towards Hugo at right then. I didn't _want_ to live life to the full, I wanted Grandma Molly back and I wanted to be alone. But I couldn't ask Hugo to go away. I've never been able to say a demeaning word to him and don't intend to start now. Instead I hitch a fake smile onto my face and look at him.

"Thanks Hugo, I think I'll come back to the castle now." I say, knowing that the only place I'll be able to be alone there is behind my hangings in my dorm, it would have to do until I could come back here. Hugo smiles and helps me to my feet. I pick up my bag from the base of the tree and take the hand he offers me. I guide him back through the bushes and brambles to the edge of the forest all the time thinking about what he had said.

I knew that Grandma Molly would want me to be happy, that she would want me to carry on. But she'd been a part of my whole life so far, the source of all my advice and everyone expects me to pick myself up and move on in life. I couldn't do that, because there's nothing left of her for me to hold onto, nothing left but memories and dirt.

* * *

**AN: Would've had this out quicker but I kept getting interrupted. Feel free to nitpick the hell out of it. I love constructive criticism. I already know that this doesn't stand a chance in the comp, but I wrote it for fun too :)**

**~The Original Horcrux~**


End file.
